A Rorschach Test
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: After the events of Watchmen the graphic novel, Rorschach finds himself in a strange building. A puppet tells him that he has four tests to complete. Will he complete the tests, and find the answers to huis questions? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm at it again. Another Watchmen story. I got to thinking, what if Rorschach had to go through a series of test to prove he deserves to live. Well, here's what I got. There will be a huge twist. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"If only you've cared from start, none of this would have happened." Rorschach informs Manhattan. His body shock for the cold air of the frozen waste-land.

"I can change almost anything." Dr. Manhattan explains, "But I can not change human nature."

"Of course." Rorschach replies, "Must protect Veidt's new utopia. One more body amongst fodations makes little difference." Rorschach removes his hat and mask, revealing his true face. He looked at Manhattan's emotionless face. "What are you waiting for?" he questions, "Do it." Manhattan stood motionless. Anger grows within Rorschach's body, he then let's it all out in an order, "DO IIIIIT!" Manhattan raises his hand a few inches, to which Rorschach vanishes into a blue flash.

Something was wrong. Rorschach felt warm again. He was still breathing. The he opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He couldn't see well enough to figure his location. It felt damp. He was without his mask, coat, gloves, and hat. "This must be Hell." Rorschach thought. He tries to move, only to find a sharp pain in his chest. He also found that he was cuffed to some kind of chair. He leans his head forward, only to feel some kind of wire around his neck. He jerks forward, pull the wire. All of a sudden, the lights come on to reveal the room. The walls were covered in rust. He also finds that he is in some kind of large tank. The glass was dirty, and the metal that held the sheets together were rusted like the walls. He then noticed a small TV that was in the middle of the room. It turns on, revealing a strange puppet. Its head was white, with reds, black hair, and a red swirl pattern on each of its cheeks. It was dressed in a suit. It turned it's head towards Rorschach.

**"Hello, Rorschach."** the puppet greeted in a raspy voice, **"You do not know me, but I know you. I wanna play a game. You've served the city of New York as a viglante from the ealier 70s and late 80s. You claimed to have punish the evil that infected the city. You killed many rapists and murderers. I for one approve of your ways of justice. But this is not why you are here. People are so ungreatful to be alive. Which one are you is what I want to know. You will go through three test in order to prove yourself worthy of live. You my not care about your... but do you care for the lives of innocent people?" **Rorschach's full attention was on the puppet. **"You're challenges involve compassion and judgement."** the puppet continues, **"You've judged people in your past. But now, your judgement truely matters. And to assure you are very aware, you've been given toxic chemical."** Rorschach looks down at his arms, finding his right arm bandaged. **"You have a limit of an hour to complete you tests." the puppet continues, "You will find the cure on you fourth and final test. But for now, you may be wondering about the tank you are in. Your first challenge is to judge this man."** A spot-light flips on, revealing another tank next to the TV. A man was inside of it.

"Where am I?" the man questions in shock. He looks at Rorschach. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" the man yells.

**"This man has raped a total of ten women."** the puppet explains, **"Three of the women he raped became pregnant. And one killed herself, not wanting her child to one day learn of their life. The tanks you two are in will be filled with water temperatures around twenty below. In order to complete this test, you must survive longer than your counter part. When he is dead, your chamber will shatter, releasing you."**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the man shouts in shock, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**"Will you give your life for this man?"** the puppet questions, **"The choice is your's. Let the game begin."** The TV shuts off. Water begins to rush into the tanks.

"Hey!" the man yells, "You gotta help me, man! Don't you know a way out?"

"I do." Rorschach replies, "Just gotta hold my breathe. You should do the same." The man stuggles to get free from the chair. The freezing water reaches the chests of both men. Rorschach doesn't appear to be bothered by the water.

"SOMEBODY!" the man yells agian, "HEEEEEELP!"

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to walk away." Rorschach states. The water reachs his neck. The man takes a deep breathe and holds it. The water reaches Rorschach's mouth. Then takes a deep breathe, as the water covers his head. Rorschach watched calmly as the man continued to struggle under the surface of the water. "Retarded." Rorschach thought, "He's wasting his last breathe. I'll be out soon." The man struggles hard. Bubbles start to flow from the man's nose. The man noticed that he was losing air quickly. He stop stuggling and looked at Rorschach. Rorschach was calm, making no movement. The need for air starts to get to the man. He releases the air from from his mouth. Rorschach shakes his head. THe man starts to struggle again. His moement become more violent. Blood starts to leak from the his cuffed hands.

"HHHUUUGGPPP!" the man tries to scream help. Water starts to fill his lungs. The man chokes on the water, He starts to fade. He inhails a large amount of water. The man's head falls forward, dead. Rorschach's tank shatters, releasing the water from the tank. The cuffs that help Rorschach's hands and feet unlock. Rorschach stands to his feet and leaves the tank. He sees a small table that had his name carved into it. There was a tape recorder sitting on it. He picks it up and presses the play button.

**"You've completed your first test."** states the same raspy voice of the puppet, "**You may still have questions about why you're here and not dead. The answers will be revealed once you've completed the tests I have given you. For each test, your reward will be an article of clothing you are missing."** Rorschach looks down to see his coat on the table. **"You still have three challenges."** the voice informs, **"The cold water has slowed the chemical down, giving you more time. You best hurry, before it takes your life." **The tape ends, and a door open. Rorschach places the coat on his body and leaves through the door.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of A Rorschach Test.**

* * *

Rorschach stumbles down the halls of the location he was at. It was just like the room, ran down. He stumbles upon an arrow on the wall. It pointed towards a door with a red x on it. Rorschach slowly approaches the door. He rears back a little and kicks the door in. He hears a clicking sound and lights come on in the room the door leads to. He sees a figure strapped to a chair in the center of the room. Four large steel beams surrounded the figure. Large rusty blades stuck out from the beams. The figure was dressed in some kind of costume. "Daniel?" Rorschach questions in shock. The figure is revealed to be Nite Owl.

"Rorschach?" Nite Owl replies, "I thought you were dead!" A screen hanging from one of the walls flips on. The puppet appears again.

**"This is you next test, Rorschach."** the puppet informs, **"Sitting before you is your old friend and partner, Daniel Dreiburg. He is the first to test my newest trap. I call it 'Towers of Death'. By the end of this recording, the the machine start up. The steel beam will circle around Daniel at a speed of forty miles per hour. each ten seconds the beams come an inch closer. When the blade are ten inches close to Daniel, the blade will slice him apart. That is one minute and forty seconds until he dies. In order to stop the machine, you must place a key in the control pannel." **A spot-light shines on a control pannel.** "I will give you a hint of where the key is located." **the puppet informs. An x-ray image of a chest is shown, and Rorschach finds that the key is behind the right lung. Rorschach opens his coat and lifts up his under shirt to find stitches across his right side. **"Will you shed your own blood to save the life of you partner?" **the puppet questions, **"Before you make your choice, there's something about your partner I would like to share. Instead of joining you to inform the greater good of Veidt's plans, Daniel made love with Laurie Juspeczyk. He could have followed your path and lived as a real hero, but he let Veidt walk free. Is he truely worthy of living? Make your choice."** The screen shuts off, and the machine starts up. The beams start rotate around Nite Owl quickly. Rorschach sees a table with tools on it.

"Come on, Rorschach!" Nite Owl yells, "You've gotta get me out of here!" Rorschach picks a small bladed knife. He removes his coat, then his shirt. His entire torse was covered in scars from past battles. He starts to cut the stitching, when a loud clank sound is heard. The beams have moved an inch closer to Nite Owl. Rorschach quickly cuts the stitching from the wound and slices it back open. Another clank sound fills the air. Rorschach tries to remember the location behind the lung. ***Clank*** "Hurry!" Nite Owl orders. Rorschach's left hand dives into the wound, trying to find the key. The pain was unthinkable. Blood poured from his side. ***Clank*** The blades come even closer to Nite Owl. Rorschach is able to touch the key a few times, but it kept moving away from his hand. ***Clank*** "COME ON, MAN!" Nite Owl yells in shock. Rorschach grabs hold of the key. ***Clank* **He quickly pulls his hand out of his body. He stumbles to the ground in pain. ***Clank* **"RORSCHACH!" Nite Owl yells, as the a blades become inches from his body. Rorschach crawls over to the control pannel. ***Clank* **He lifts up his body up and places the key in a lock. ***Clank* **The blades become an inch away from Nite Owl's body. Rorschach turns the key. ***EEEEEEEEEHH* **The machine screamed as it came to a stop. The beams slam back to were they once started from. Rorschach regains his footing. He stumbles over to the chair and unstraps Nite Owl. "You saved my life." Nite Owl states, then hugs him.

"I don't like being touched." Rorschach reminds. Nite Owl quickly releases Rorschach.

"We gotta take care of you, man." Nite Owl informs, "You're bleeding badly." Rorschach walks over to his coat and under shirt. He rips his under shirt and wraps it around his side. He places his coat on. "You'll need more than that." Nite Owl informs.

"No time." Rorschach replies, "Need to hurry." Rorschach sees his pair of gloves on the control pannel and grabs them. A door opens in the room. Rorschach and Nite Owl head towards it. "How'd you get here?" Rorschach questions.

"Well, something strange happened last night." Nite Owl informs, "Me and Laurie had be married for three years. For awhile, we travelled the country, serving justice and saving lives. Then around the third year, we settled into a small town in Florida. We lived in a small house. It was a peaceful place. But last night, I came home from my new job."

***Flash back***

"Laurie, I'm home." Daniel informs, as he enters his home. He searches his home, but could not find Laurie. "Laurie?" Daniel calls out. He then enters his room, where he finds Laurie tied up and gagged on the bed. "Laurie, what happened?" Daniel questions in shock.

"MMMMMMPPPPHHHH!" Laurie muffled a scream. Daniel turns around to see a figure in a black rob, wearing a pig mask. The figure hits Daniel in the head with a bat. Daniel falls to the ground, knocked out.

***End of flash back***

"And when I woke up, I was strapped to this chair." Nite Owl finishes his story. Rorschach slips his hands into his gloves.

"There's a reason we're here." Rorschach informs, "But I don't know it yet."

"Adrian told me and Laurie that you were dead." Nite Owl explains, "He said Manhattan killed you."

"Not sure if he did." Rorschach replies, "Is it possible that this is a test to judge if I go to Heaven or Hell?"

"You can't be dead." Nite Owl states, "I'm right here, and I'm not dead."

"Are sure about that?" Rorschach questions, "Maybe you're dead too."

"Or maybe there's another explaination for this." Nite Owl replies.

"Maybe." Rorschach agrees.

* * *

**Nite Owl has just entered. How did this all happen you're wondering. Well, you need to keep reading to get your answers. Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of A Rorschach Test.**

* * *

As Rorschach and Nite Owl wander down the halls, it becomes dark with each step. They stumble upon a glowing red button in the darkness. The words 'Press me' were written on the button. "Should we press it?" Nite Owl questions. Rorschach thinks for a moment, then slowly moves his hand towards the button. He presses it, and takes a big step back. The hall lights flip on, revealing a giant window in front of the two. What looks like a timer appears in the dark room the window shown into. The lights flip on in the room, revealing three women inside. They were strapped to chairs. "Laurie!" Nite Owl yells in shock, when he finds that one of the women is Silk Spectre. She was dressed in her uniform, just like Nite Owl. They had strange devices around their necks.

"Daniel!" Silk Spectre screams, as she sees Nite Owl, "Help us!"

"Don't worry!" Nite Owl states, "We're gonna get you out!"

**"This is your third test, Rorschach." **states a raspy voice, from a speaker in the ceiling, **"The women before you each have a history and a story to tell. I'm sure you are aware of Miss Juspeczyk. She is a former member of the team called 'Crimebusters'. I'm sure you were aware of that. I'm sure you will spare her life."**

"What the hell is he talking about?" Silk Spectre questions in shock.

**"The woman in the middle is Sierra Allens."** the voice explains, **"She has a bright future ahead of her in the medical field. She has friends, family, a lover. But this young woman has a secret I would like to share. She has stolen her parents retirement money to use for her own purpose."**

"That's not true!" Sierra states, "He's lying!" Rorschach eyes the woman.

**"And when her father died, her mother discovered the money was missing." **the voice continues, **"In order to cover the cost of her father's burial, her mother comes begging for her help. And she lies to her and claims she can't. The mother lost her home, and now lives with her sister. The woman at the end is Mileena Scottson. Let's just say she's a working girl. She sells her body to men who a willing to pay every night. She has no family left in her live. She has abused drugs in the past, but is trying to break her habit for the sake of the child that rests in her womb. But doctors have informed her that her drug abuse has effected her baby, and that it might be a slow learner." **Rorschach looks at the third girl. Tears were running down her face.** "Your test is to choice which two of these three women are deserving of your compassion."** the voice eplains, **"The deives around their necks are Death Masks. Think of them as a venus fly trap. When the last woman is chosen, the mask will slam shut on the remaining woman's head, killing her. If the timer runs out before then, they all die. Who will you choose? The viglante? The thief? Or the whore? Let the game begin." **Three glowing buttons appear below the window.

"Rorschach, use the first one on Laurie!" Nite Owl orders. Rorschach thinks for a second. "Please, man!" Nite Owl begs, "She's all I have!" Rorschach nods, then presses the first button. The lock that held Silk Spectre's device on, snaps off. Her cuffs unlock, and she flings the device off of her body. When the trap hits the ground, it slams shut.

"How should I choose next?" Rorschach thinks to himself. The timer starts to tick down to forty seconds. Rorschach thinks hard. "I don't like theives." he thinks to himself, "But she has a family. She could save someone's life onne day. But she stole from parents. Left her mother broke. I hate whores. This one doesn't have a family. But she's with child. A druggy quitting for a child she wants. A chance of having a family. Who should I choose?"

"PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sierra screams. Rorschach can't think straight. He looks at Mileena. She wasn't even trying to convince Rorschach to save her, she was just crying. The timer ticks down to twenty seconds. "Come on!" Sierra orders, "She doesn't wanna be saved! Just press the damn button!" Rorschach still keeps his eyes on Mileena.

"Don't cry, my little baby." Mileena says, with tears streaming down her cheeks, "We'll meet in Heavan." Rorschach felt something deep inside. He thinks about how his mother was terrible to him. Maybe this woman would be a better mother. The timer ticks down to ten seconds.

"LET THE FUCKING WHORE DIE!" Sierra scream. Rorschach turns and eyes her. He then presses the third button. The timer stops. The lock on Mileena's device drops off, and her cuffs unlock. She pulls the trap off and throws it. "NOOOOOOOO!" Sierra screams, "What? Did you think that she would give you a blowjob in return? YOU FUCKING RETARD..." The mask slams shut on her head. Her head drops forward, pouring blood down her lap. A door opens in the room, and a door opens in the hall next to Rorschach and Nite Owl. The walk through the door, and finds that it leads to then room and another hall. Silk Spectre runs up to Nite Owl, and they share a long kiss.

"Thank god. you're okay." Nite Owl states, hugging her tight.

"I'm scared, Daniel." Silk Spectre informs, with tears in her eyes, "Where are we?

"I don't know." Nite Owl answers. Silk Spectre catches sight of Rorschach.

"I... I thought you were dead." Silk Spectre states, a little shocked.

"I have one more test." Rorschach informs, "Need to keep going. We'll find who did this." Mileena stumbles into the hall with the three. She runs over and hugs Rorschach.

"Thank you!" Mileena cries.

"Take care of your kid." Rorschach orders. Mileena nods. "Go find a way out." Rorschach states. Mileena turns and heads back into the room, and exits another door. "Go with her." Rorschach orders.

"We aren't going." Nite Owl informs, "We want answers." Rorschach nods. He turns and starts to walk down the hall, until he sees his hat and scarf hanging from a hook. He grabs them and places them on his body.

"Like old time." Rorschach states. He looks at Silk Spectre. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Silk Spectre answers, her and the other two walk down the hall, "I was making dinner last night,"

**[Flash back]**

Laurie is standing in the kitchen, making fried chicken for her's and Daniel's dinner. She hears a strange sound coming from her bedroom. She fears the worst could happen, so she prepares herself for a fight. She enters her room and turns on the light. A sound come from the closet. She slowly moves over to the closet. She quickly opens the door. The inly thing she finds is a strange puppet. All of a sudden, a hand holding a piece of cloth covers her mouth.

"MMMMMMPPHHHH!" Laurie scream, as she stuggles to get free. But she soon is taken by the chemicals on the cloth and starts to fade. As she does, she is able to see her attacker in her mirror. It was a figure wearing a dark rod and a pig mask.

**[End of flash back]**

"And that's all I remember." Silk Spectre informs.

"Strange." Rorschach replies.

"Strange?" Silk Spectre questions, "Strange isn't the goddamn word for it! This is bullshit!

"Laurie, please calm down." Nite Owl begs.

"Everytime I think I can have a normal live, this kind of shit happens!" Silk Spectre states, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You talk to much." Rorschach informs.

"No!" Silk Spectre growls, "Maybe it's just you! When ever something is going good, you come in with your crackpot ideas that some is killing masked heroes!"

"If it wasn't for me, you would have died in New York." Rorschach informs, "Like all the other innocent people that lost their lives to Veidt's plan." Silk Spectre becomes silent.

* * *

**Only one test left for Rorschach to complete. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final test of Rorschach in this chapter of A Rorschach Test.**

* * *

Rorschach became only inches away, when he came to a door that read 'Test 4' on it. Kicks the door in and finds a man strapped to a chair, surrounded by barbed wire. The man is revealed to be Ozymandias. "Veidt." Rorschach mutters.

"Oh, thank god!" Ozymandias sighs, "You have to get me out of here!" The three enter the room. The door slams shut behind them. Nite Owl tries to open it.

"It's locked!" Nite Owl informs.

**"This is your final test, Rorschach." **informs a voice from a speaker on the wall, **"The man that sits before you is Adrian Veidt. You are aware that he murdered Edward Blake, also know as the Comedian. You also aware that he slaughtered have of New York. Many innocent lives where lost. On the other hand, it brought the end to a great war that may have destroyed the world as we know it. It appeared there was no other way to end it, but to fool the world to believe an alien invasion was coming. But that doesn't mean Veidt shouldn't be punished"**

"It was for the greater good!" Ozymandias reminds.

**"And now, his live hangs in your hands."** the voice informs, **"To free him, you must give up your own live. Let the timer run out, and he will be set free. But the cure to the toxic chemical in your body will not be be rewarded. To gain your freedom and cure, you must take his live. The barbed wire that surrounds his body is the source to your freedom. The wire must constrict his body, cutting deep into his flesh. Blood will flow from the wounds and flow into the drains below his chair. A gallon of blood must fill the container that rests on a scale below the drain. With the amount has been met, the door to your freedom will be unlocked and the cure will be waiting, along with the answers to your questions. In order to start the machine, you must pull the switch on the wall."** A light shines on the wall where the switch lies. "When you do so, a large electric current will be sent through your body." the voice explains,** "If you hold on to the switch longer than ten seconds at a time, your live may be ended. When you release the switch, the machine will stop. You must hold on until the right amount of blood is shed. Before you begin, I will return you mask."** A light shines down on a small table. Rorschach's mask lays flat on it. **"I'm sure this would be a good time to present it to you." **the voice informs. Rorschach walks over and picks up his mask. He stares straight at the black blot the changes its shape.

"My face." Rorschach whispers to himself. He removes his hat and slides the mask over his head, then places that hat back on. "Daniel, cover Laure's eyes." Rorschach orders.

"Are you sure about this, Rorschach?" Nite Owl questions.

"RORSCHACH, PLEASE DON'T!" Ozymandias begs.

**"Live or die." **the voice states, **"The** **choice is yours.****"** A timer appears on the wall, showing two minutes. Rorschach walks over to the switch. He turns his head to Nite Owl. Nite Owl nods and holds Silk Spectre's head to his chest.

"Rorschach, please!" Ozymandias begs again. Rorschach grabs the switch and pulls it down.

"HH-HHHU-UUUUU-UURRR-RR-R!" Rorschach roars, as a current races through his body. The barbed wire starts to constict Ozymandias' body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ozymandias screams in pain, as the wire starts to cut through his skin. Blood starts to flow. Rorschach holds on as long as he can, then releases the switch. He shakes hard when he hits the ground. Blood leaks from Ozymandias into the drain, filling a little of the container. Rorschach looks at the timer, which read one minute and forty-three seconds. He stumbles back to the switch. "Rorschach!" Ozymandias yells, "There has to be other way!"

"I would... n-n-never w-waste my live saving you, V-V-Veidt!" Rorschach growls, "You d-d-d-did this to yourself!" Rorschach pulls the switch. "EE-EEEEE-EE-HH-H-HHH!" he roars again. The wire constricts Ozymandias' body again, cutting even deeper. Silk Spectre squeezes Nite Owl tight.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ozymandias screams again. Even more blood starts to flow. The blood spills into the drain and starts to fill the container faster. Rorschach holds on a little longer this time. But he soon lets go of the switch again. The timer read one minute and ten seconds.

"Is it over?" Silk Spectre questions in fear.

"Not yet." Nite Owl answers.

"RORSCHACH!" Ozymandias cries out. Rorschach grabs the switch again, then slams it down.

"H-HH-HHHHR-RRRR-RR-RR!" Rorschach roars once more. The wire constricts again. The timer read thirty-four seconds left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ozymandias screams once more. The blood rushes through the drain and into the container, which was almost filled. Silk Spectre decides to peek at the event. But as she did, a wire that squeezed Ozymandais' chest sides up and slices through his neck. His head falls to the ground, and blood sprays Silk Spectre from Veidt's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Silk Spectre screams in shock. Rorschach lets go of the switch. The container becomes fully filled with blood, stopping the timer at twelve seconds. Rorschach manages to get to his feet, and picks up Veidt's head.

"Goodbye, Adrian." Rorschach states. He drops the head to the floor, then looks at Nite Owl and Silk Spectre. Nite Owl was trying to calm Silk Spectre down. A door opens in the room. Rorschach turns towards the door. "Come on." he orders. Nite Owl and Silk Spectre follow as they enter the room the door lead to. They stop when they see an elderly man who was taking a breathe from an oxygen tank.

"Hello, Rorschach." the man greets.

"You?" Nite Owl questions, "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? It can't be you! You couldn't have done this whole thing alone!"

"I never claimed I did, Daniel." the man replies, then takes another breathe from his oxygen tank.

"Then who's involved?" Rorschach demands to know.

"First, I want you to answer my questions." the man answers.

* * *

**This is it! Only one more chapter until everything is revealed! Keep reading! You're in to deep! Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter of A Rorschach Test.**

* * *

"Mrs. Dreiburg, how did you get here?" the man questions.

"I was brought here by some guy dressed in a rob and pig mask." Silk Spectre answers.

"Tell me about him." the man replies, "Discribe him to me."

"He was tall." Silk Spectre explains, "He was strong." The man nods.

"So, it couldn't have been me who abducted you." the man informs, "I have little energy to even stand to my own feet; let alone over power a woman of your strength." He takes another breathe of oxygen. He looks at Nite Owl. "Mr. Dreiburg, the same question." he states.

"I was hit in the head by the same guy with a bat." Nite Owl answers.

"It still couldn't have been me." the man informs. He picks up a small glass of water and takes a slow sip. "But another way you two ended up here is that you don't appreciate life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Silk Spectre yells, "Did you not see how badly we wanted to live."

"I never claimed you do not want to live." the man replies, "I claimed that you do not appreciate life. You never showed how grateful you were that Rorschach spared you life, instead of saving both of those women. The choice was in his hands alone. You also smoke and drink. You slowly destroy your body with those poisons. I never smoked, but sadly I have cancer. I will not claim to not have consumed alcohol, but I have never abused it. Unlike you, I appreciate the life given to me by God. But you continue to torture your body. Now tell me, what makes my games so different than the way people live?" They all remain silent. "Is it just the timing?" the man questions, "Or is it because a human caused it, which then is concidered murder. There's little difference between them. Humans are the one's who created these poisons for us to use. With my poisons, I give the subject a way out. But at a cost."

"You're wasting our time." Rorschach states, "Why are you explaining this to us?"

"To show the truth behind each person." the man informs, taking another breathe of oxygen, "You don't appreciate live either. But I understand why. In your early years as Walter Kovacs, you grew up in a hell which you could not escape. Your mother would sell her body strange men ever night. She would beat without mercy, call you names, wish you were never born. You were soon taken away from her by the city, and was given a better life. When you grew older, you became the viglante known as Rorschach. It wasn't until a little girl was killed by her kidnapper and fed to his dog, was when you fully came to terms with how sick the world was. From that day forward, you would torture and make each criminal suffer for their crimes." He takes another breathe of oxygen. "Your story is touching to me." the man states, "But that is not why you are here."

"Then why?" Rorschach questions. The man look emotionless at Rorschach.

"My name is John Kramer." the man informs, "I've been known as the Jigsaw killer since the year 2004." The shock hits the three viglanties hard. "Shocking?" John Kramer questions, "It's true." ***Saw theme starts to play* **The room starts to glow blue. A blue figure appears beside John Kramer.

"Jon?" Silk Spectre questions in shock. The figure is revealed to be Dr. Manhattan.

"You've all been a part of my experiment." Manhattan informs, "This all started October 12th, 1985." The three stand in shock with this information. "The night that Veidt killed Edward Blake." Manhattan continues, "This experiment was to test the behaviors of human. I need this information in order to create the perfect humans for my new world. The only thing I needed to understand was compassion. And Rorschach has worked as a perfect subject."

"This was all a test for your sick amusement?" Rorschach growls.

"This information will help me create new life." Manhattan explains, "The tests had to be real in order for it to work. I met John Kramer a few months ago in this present time. He shared with me a series of tests that he believed would work." He lifts his hand up slightly. "The chemical in your blood stream is now gone."

"You sick bastard!" Silk Spectre yells, "You were the guy how kidnapped us!"

"I believe it's time that I sent all of you back to your correct time periods." Manhattan informs.

"No!" Rorschach yells, charging at Manhattan. Kramer pulls out a handgun and shoots Rorschach in the knee.

"AAAAAHH!" Rorschach roars in pain. He drops to one knee.

"Goodbye." Manhattan says.

"Jon, wait!" Nite Owl replies, but the three disappear into a flash of blue.

"Game over." John Kramer states.

The three reappear outside in the pouring rain. A newspaper lays in front of Rorschach. He picks it up and reads the date, which was 1988. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Rorschach yells.

**The End**

**A shocking ending, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed. Who knows what the future may hold? I might have some more stories in mind.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
